Elders curse
by DEMONHEART002
Summary: vampire werewolf fic. chapter 4 is up reccomended 4 14 and up and the moment and tell me if you want me to add lemon. enjoy and please review
1. quick bio's and odd scents

Elders curse

The secrets people hide from each other can range from importance, but this secret that Yumi kept was big enough to mean death or change in ways that were heard, but rarely cared about and unnatural in the mortal world and thought to be not real, but they.

Yumi: a 14 year old vampire who's only goal in life is to stay alive and have a friend that knew what she was and didn't care at all and Ulrich was like that, but he's sense of smell was not accustomed to the scent of a vampire so was unaware of his crushes secret.

Ulrich: a teen with the only wish is that he could find the courage to ask his crush Yumi on a date, but his big secret is the other thing holding him back which could cost Yumi and his friends their lives.

It's a Wednesday afternoon, school hasn't finished yet, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita were all talking at their usual bench when Ulrich caught the scent of two creatures heading somewhere outside kadic then caught the familiar scent of Yumi, but something was odd about it, it was...stronger in some way, must be a new perfume he thought, 'hey Yumi' said Ulrich. Yumi was a bit shocked that Ulrich noticed that she was there and she noticed something too his scent was a bit different than she usually smelt it...it must of been a new deodorant she thought. –Riiiiinnnnnnnnnng- Yumi: well there's the bell see you later guys. Others: bye Yumi.

Ulrich pov

As Yumi left all I could hear was thumping and banging inside my head. Thump...thump...BANG! Ulrich: guys I'm going to go too, see you later Odd. Others: see you Ulrich.

By the time I got to my room I was in agony. Thump...Bang...BANG! –Groans- _need...pills!_ I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find them _guess. I have to deal with this without them. _About a week or two into enrolling in kadic I edited my bed so I could handle the occasion when this happened. I cut out two holes and bolted rings and chains into them so I could tie myself down. (**And those that have feral minds it wasn't meant to sound like that) **After tying myself down I waited, waited for the pain in my mind and bones to stop because I knew that I needed to leave soon, because if I didn't they would catch me, but I will make sure they don't because I'm not going to die, not yet at least.

**Yay I finally re-done it now you could at least try to give me a decent review, thank you all for reading chap 3 is coming I promise**


	2. meaning of the name

I do not own code lyoko n it's the best cartoon ever made, I now know you all don't like my stories but please review cause if u don't the only support I will have is one of my best friends ENJOY!.

Meaning of the name

He can't be blamed for what he is...right now, the name Ulrich means "wolf" for a reason and with people stepping on his territory and the one he cares for even if it's an accident it's enough to drive him insane and rip anything nearby to get a mix of his anger and blood, but he won't he will be hunted and killed and his body left on the side of the road with his friends spitting on his remains, the one to blame it on is his dad that idiot thought that his son would be werewolf born so the son would be trained to lead the pack but as he grew he had no freak transformations and when he was 8 when the father was sure he would show signs...he didn't, his canine's were meant to grow twice the size, they didn't...he wasn't a werewolf...yet thought the father all I need to do is change him when he is ten then I can train him. So the father waited until Ulrich's 10th birthday, when it arrived Ulrich was told to close his eyes and count to 20, as he started counting the father turned around and bit him, all the mother could hear was screams for help then nothing...except for growls...wait growls that's odd, she ran out to see blood on his son's neck and fangs baring at her.

Ulrich was a mess and his father was insane as soon as Ulrich realised what he was he left Germany and immigrated to France where he could live in peace, but his father could track him, the father had tasted Ulrich's blood which stained his mouth and if the pack found out about Ulrich then they would hunt him and kill him no matter what, they would drop all other tasks and kill the boy to pay for the lies that Ulrich's father's lies and someday, he will pay.

Ulrich woke up in his dorm in a pool of cold sweat, earplugs in his ears odd threatening to wake up the entire school with his snoring, he looked at his wrists remembering that he tied himself up earlier. Ulrich was sure something was wrong, he was about to warn Jeremy and Aelita when the thought of the problem might not be X.A.N.A, it could be different and might explain Yumi's stronger scent earlier which reminded him he needed to ask about that.

He called her, the girl that is the only thing that will keep him up other than Odd's snoring.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..Ring..Ring


	3. Ambush!

Sorry about the wait my thumb drive broke and I can't get the memory back so I had to re-do the story. Write flames if you wish but I don't care and I redid the whole story but sue me. It's all major ooc and I own nothing except the plot and whatever my twisted and depressing mind comes up with, always open to ideas.

Yumi's pov

Chapter 3: Ambush

I'm lying on my bed thinking about things; things that I haven't thought of in a while, 50 years in fact. I never have loved before, but to me it didn't really matter, I have decades to think about my love life. I have also been thinking about that strange smell on Ulrich... Ulrich I wonder what he would think about me being 1200 years old, no! I can't tell him it would cause too much drama...though he might understand...no, no way!

Ring...ring...ring

'Why in the world is Ulrich calling me now, Ulrich do you know what time it is?' Yumi asked. 'Sorry Yumi did I wake you?' Ulrich asked. 'No but you should be asleep.' said Yumi. 'So should you.' Ulrich said. 'Well... what do you want Ulrich?' asked Yumi. Ulrich: want to go for a walk? Ulrich asked. 'Sure I got nothing better to do, meet me outside in 10 minutes ok?' said Yumi. 'Ok then.' Ulrich said. -Hangs up- 'Hmmm I wonder what Ulrich wants, it sounded urgent.' thought Yumi.

Ulrich's pov

_I hate leaving, but I have to it's a routine I have every 2 years it's a new country, town and a new family of friends hearts to break. I hate it, but its how I have survived what's odd is that lately I've been running into vampires...what's even worse is I keep falling I love with the daughter of each family...mostly cause they always save my ass from getting murdered and are drop dead gorgeous, but people don't seem to get passed the fangs, thank god nothing will wake Odd up right now. _'Ok deodorant...Check, potions...crap!, only 2 left; reminder I need to get some more before I leave, clothes...got them but I don't really need them in 2 days since the moons at its last quarter, I shouldn't forget this –grabs bottle- _just in case_ ...Umm I think that's it.' Ulrich Whispered to himself.

Yumi's pov

Well there he is, 'hi Ulrich.' Yumi said. 'Hey Yumi, are you ready to go?' Ulrich asked. 'Yeah let's go.' Yumi replied.

_I'm thirsty...shut up mind! '_So Ulrich is there a reason why you wanted to go for a walk...and what's with the bag?' Yumi asked._ Something's not right._ 'Here –hands bottle-, drink.' Ulrich said. 'What's in it?' Yumi cautiously asked. 'Taste it and you will know right away and I'd bet my life that you're thirsty.' Ulrich said. As soon as he said that I knew I was found out.-sips-...-sculls-. 'I guess I was right.' Ulrich said. _Oh crap he's going to run._ 'Don't worry, I have nothing against it, I was positive you were one anyway.' Ulrich said. '...why aren't you running?' Yumi asked. 'Yumi...how many centuries old are you?' Ulrich asked. '...I am 116. I believe it's more of a curse than anything.' Yumi answered. 'I agree with you.' Ulrich said. 'What do you mean?' Yumi asked.

Ulrich's pov

_I know I am going to regret this, well it's now or never... I'd prefer never, shut up!_

'Yumi... I'm a werewolf.' Ulrich answered. '...excuse me, what did you say?' Yumi asked. 'Yumi have you ever wondered why I get along with you so well?' Ulrich asked. 'I just thought it was because we have a lot in common.' Yumi answered. Ulrich: 'Well that is true, but I have bumped into your kind before while I was running so I know a fair bit.' Ulrich said. _I_ _shouldn't have said that._ 'What do you mean by running?' Yumi asked. 'It doesn't matter Yumi, I don't want you tied up in a trap that was not for you.' Ulrich said plainly. Yumi: what trap, what are you talking about please just explain it so I can understand.' Yumi asked. 'Yumi I don't have time to explain it, I'm really sorry but I just wanted to say goodbye; goodbye Yumi I will never forget you.' Ulrich said. –Turns and walks away-

Yumi pov

I watch with tears in my eyes as the man I love walks out of my life..._ Not if I can stop it. _I ran, ran as fast as I could, I know it would have been easier just flying, but I was too upset to fly. I am going to find Ulrich and he is going to explain this to me if it's the last thing I do.

Narrator's pov

I have broken hearts before and I didn't feel anything, but that...that really hurt hell, I might as well let them catch me!_ Ok Greece or Australia_...Australia I think that would be a better place. 'What you think foxes will accept you, your own father couldn't accept you!' said a different voice. Ulrich: _Damn..._Michael!' said Ulrich. Finally caught with me have you? Where is your friend? Michael: you don't need to know and yes after chasing you from Poland, Slovakia, Austria, Italy and now France if you were one of us you would have stayed and fight or at least let us capture you and not run like a scared rabbit.' said Michael. 'You're just too lazy and didn't want to go for a run.' said Ulrich smirking. 'Just to put you out of your smartass mood, remember that family of blood-suckers you ran into in Italy?' Michael asked. 'What did you do?' growled Ulrich. Michael: I ripped them apart with my bare claws! Ulrich: ...you are a real hands down asshole you know that?' Ulrich asked. Yep, and if you want proof, here it is. –Tosses phone-. I took that off your girlfriend after i sliced her head off,' said Michael. You basterd, let me guess the only reason you did that was because she helped me,' yelled Ulrich. 'No, that wasn't the only reason; the other reason was because she was pretty...in a weird sort of way I was starting to see why you liked her', Said Michael. 'So what are you going to do now?' Ulrich asked. 'well I'm going to take you to the pack and then we are going to kill you, isn't that obvious, but first just because I want to see how strong you are, I'm going to let you have a fight for your freedom .' Michael lunged at Ulrich half changed, but Ulrich wasn't completely changed either so I looked even but not for long.

1160 words I hope that's better cause I sure am tired and I hope you like how I made it cause I reckon its better than what it was going to be and Don't you just hate cliff-hangers...I don't so you will see them occasionally, I hope you like the grammar this way even though this took me forever but give me a review or a pm and I'll see you on the next chapter which I am about to start, ok see you later.


	4. A gory way to die

**I hope u like chapter 3 because it was better than anything I have written. I will try to update faster I will probably be every week maybe I'm not sure but please review and I know my grammar sucks but please deal with it, I hate it too ok. Also tell me if u want me to make a lemon I don't think I should but that's your choice. I don't own code lyoko just the plot and other characters. By the way if it will be every week it will probably only be around 7 or 800 words but let's see how we go. If you think you can edit I'm happy with someone helping because I always get writers block! :-(. On with the story already you idiot! Shut up the story starts now! Jeez. Told u I was crazy! Warning: crazy girl swearing in this chapter. And it gets a bit gory too.**

Yumi pov

The only sound she could hear was what's left of the blood in me rushing through my brain and the voice in her head screaming keep moving! 'Where the hell is he?' muttered Yumi. _If I don't find him soon I might never see him again_!

No pov

Ulrich__and Michael fought non-stop for 10 minutes neither one besting each other, both the same speed and strength, even though Michael was smarter than Ulrich they were both evenly matched. 'Are you even trying Ulrich?' Michael asked mockingly. 'No but I know you are, so just give up, you will never best me!' replied Ulrich. ''are you going to put your life on that?" asked Michael.

Michael pov

I had to think of something fast, Nazia is nearby and she'll slice my head off if I mess up both of our heads are on the line. She may be stuck up sometimes because she thinks she is more important than me, I do wonder why she picked me to help her, hell I don't even know why she wanted to go and I asked her constantly but she would just ignore it or try to avoid the question. No matter how much she says she is disgusted by Ulrich's father and ashamed to call him leader. He lied to our faces, told us there was nothing wrong with him and he was a werewolf, one of these days that power crazy idiot will get what he deserved and I never have and never will understand why it has to be Ulrich to suffer. To say the truth I hated killing that family, but I didn't kill Ulrich's girlfriend that was Nazia, she's scary sometimes! We needed information but the girl defended ulrich and Nazia went nuts! She figured that Ulrich and the girl and Ulrich were together and she went ballistic, attacking the girl while yelling something about that Ulrich belongs to her...ironic he's going to be killed anyway.

Yumi's pov

I still haven't found him and there is a lot I need to ask him especially who or what is after him and what trap was he talking about all of this is too confusing, I have to find him now! 'What's then growling sound' wondered Yumi's.

Nazia's pov

I saw everything, Ulrich will be mine soon and that Japanese slut won't be touching him. Yea he's meant to die but he won't, I will convince him to come with me and hide we will have kids and when we are strong enough we will take down the whole pack and I'll be by his side forever, I forced Michael to tell Ulrich that he killed that blood sucking bitch, they are two completely different races and now another slut? Another vampire is trying to get their fangs on him? I am going to rip her neck from her body, then crush her skull and use her bones as toothpicks!

No pov

Both Ulrich and Michael fought for half an hour until they stopped, unable to breath and had blood matted to they're wolf-like forms. Gasping for breath, Ulrich knew his chance was now, it is unfair but so is life and love. He charged while Michael was catching his breath, unaware that the other werewolf was charging towards him; aiming for his throat, knowing that it was do or die. Michael looked up at the last second hearing paws padding along the soft grass that was being soaked with blood, but I was a second too late and Ulrich's maw snapped shut around Michael's neck, and with a twist of his head ripped apart most of his neck muscles. As he lay dying Michael choked out this last sentence, it was so quiet ulrich barely heard it even with his sensitive ears: "it…..was Nazia, who… killed….the...girl….."

Ulrich pov

As I watch my old friend die I hear him say, mostly choke "it was Nazia that killed the girl", it's hard to understand since I am morphing back to my human form. I always had hated watching things suffer especially people I care about, so against, so against my judgement I pull a vial out of a pocket from what's left of my clothes 'I'm going to regret this" I mutter. I open the glass vial and pour the contents over his neck. Just to be a smartass I say "your blood will take a while to regenerate so if I were you I would take a break". I get up and grab my stuff but then I get a weird feeling, something I haven't felt in a while and then I know Yumi is in danger.

Not much for the amount of time I took me to update but writers block drives me insane ok I'll probably get another chapter ready by next week, k? Good please review and just go easy on me for the so called "constructional criticism" please trying to get his up was annoying ok laterz.


End file.
